Talk:Vengan Draelis
Just a quick question... the retaking of Chandrila City? There's only been one battle on Chandrila on the MUSH, and that saw the Empire take the planet. The only other battle of Chandrila was the first battle of Chandrila. --Danik Kreldin 20:56, 25 July 2006 (UTC) There's been some over-exaggeration of details and storyline with regards to actions by this character / contributor. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:58, 25 July 2006 (UTC) *I just noticed, it's no big deal, but the city is actually Hanna City. Easy to fix. --Danik Kreldin 21:10, 25 July 2006 (UTC) This passage: :Most recently, Vengan Draelis' most celebrated achievement is the single-handed elimination of a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, the VSD Dominator. Acting in coordination with a Marine strike team on the NR Corvette Black Shadow, he infiltrated the vessel using a heavily modified escape pod as a breaching device. After destroying the secondary power distribution nodes, he set base charges on the primary fusion generators and fled the Dominator in one of their own escape pods, his escape covered by a feinted Marine assault on the Dominator's bridge. Did this _actually_ happen as an interaction / RP session? Was this moderated? Judged? Observed? We cannot allow this if this is merely a "creative projection" for the benefit of one's character. -- Hawke / Rtufo 22:03, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Yep. It happened. See RPlog talk:A Lone Marine Demolition Team. -- Lolkje Yes, and no. It happened... in scene... to a degree. Korolov has signed off on it, with a few stipulations: *Vengan was not actually shot through the hull of the VSD, but entered via existing battle damage. *Vengan did not destroy the whole ship single-handed, but as part of a larger operation. But the ship in question actually was destroyed, and the NR might conceivably agree to credit Vengan with the kill. Spin-doctoring and such. --Mahon 22:20, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Was there a set of skill rolls taken? Call me a bit of a codger, but for a new character here, Vengan is taking alot of liberties when it comes to scale of realism and believeability. This action sounds like something out of Halo, and isn't even something that Luke Skywalker could or would do. -- Hawke / Rtufo 22:23, 25 July 2006 (UTC) If the parties who were present didn't object to the "monologue" happening as it occured in the middle of the huge RP scene, and haven't objected to it beyond what's already been said, I think criticism of HOW it happened may be beyond the scope of the wiki. -- Lolkje Probably best to just leave it. I've run the specific text past Korolov, who is apparently inclined to consider it acceptable spin-doctoring. --Mahon 22:34, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Destroyer Assault During the attack on the destroyer, both Krieg and Ansforth approved or denied each of my poses, along with Prospero's specific guidance or input before I actually paged them out. It was agreed that Vengan would be acting in a highly unorthodox and experimental capacity as a lone agent, mostly due to the fact that there were no others Commando-style personnel available at the time of the TP, so me and Krieg both just decided to 'wing it'. I will re-read the logs and correct any mistakes I have made in this article. In the first three instances on the sheet, rolls were made multiple times during the scope of larger TPs. The battle with Korolov was, to Korolov's credit, entirely RPed out and ended up a 'draw', though that is because Korolov's player didn't bust out all his Sith skills on me and gave us a chance to have a fun, one-on-one battle. I'll re-do the entry and try to 'spin-down' the entries a bit. :) Thanks for your advice, gentlemen, and keep 'em coming.